La Nouvelle Génération des Ors: les aventures de Seiya
by liamireldib-b
Summary: Seiya, après une longue absence, décide de rentrer au Sanctuaire, auprès de sa chère Saori. Tout irait bien si ce n'est la Nouvelle Génération des Ors, complétement tarée...
1. Bélier

**N/ A:** L'univers de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement... les seuls personnages qui sont à moi (et aussi à **Arya Kuren Historia** , amie de folie et qui a participé) sont les membres de la Nouvelle Génération niark niark!

Je ferais une note plus tard pour vous donner des renseignements sur ces personnages si vous voulez~

* * *

Les aventures de Seiya: Le Temple du Bélier

Seiya n'était pas revenu depuis longtemps au Sanctuaire. Une nouvelle génération avait été entraînée par les Chevaliers d'Or revenus à la vie et avaient déjà prit leurs fonctions, du moins les partageaient avec leurs aînés. Il était donc revenus pour entre autre, faire connaissance avec ces jeunes Chevaliers.

C'est pourquoi il était à présent face au Temple du Bélier et à son nouveau propriétaire, Menma. Un garçon aux cheveux verts et aux yeux émeraudes, avec deux points de vie violets d'Atlante aux dessus des yeux. Fils de Dohko et de Shion.

Le jeune Atlante lui sourit d'un air gêné et dit :

-Hum désoler mais je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée de te laisser passer.

A bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Ben... Disons que mes collègues sont... particuliers.

Vraiment ? Pas grave, il en avait mâter des plus coriaces !

-Oh non, crois moi tu ne t'ai jamais confronté à de pareils dangers.

Il avait vaincu leurs maîtres, il allait survivre ! Pas d'inquiétude !

-Bon... Si tu le dis. Saches cependant que si ça se passe mal, prie Athéna.

Heu... C'est rassurant.

-Je ne suis descendu dans mon temple que pour t'accueillir. Après ton départ je me téléporterais au Treizième Temple. Si tu survis, on se reverra là-bas !

Pas de problème pour lui, il allait assurer comme toujours !

-Mes condoléances... Oh, pardon. Je veux dire bonne chance !

…

Seiya avait comme une impression de déjà vus.

Décidément, les Béliers étaient bizarres.

* * *

 **N/A:** Comment c'était?

C'est vrais que ce perso est plutôt gentil en fait... La tuerie vient après.

Review?


	2. Taureau

**N/A:** Et maintenant, vous devinez? Dites bonjour au Taureau!

* * *

Les aventures de Seiya: Le Temple du Taureau

Comment en était-il arriver là?!

Tout se passait bien, une fois rendus au deuxième Temple, il avait croiser Kagaho, un garçon aux cheveux violets et aux yeux noisettes, fils d'Aldébaran (en moins poilu cependant) et ils avaient papoter pendant quelques minutes.

Puis ils avaient parler de ce qu'ils aimaient.

Kagaho lui a dit qu'il aimait bien jardiner.

Et Seiya... avait... éclater de rire?

Ah... il avait cru à une blague.

Sauf que le Chevalier du Taureau _ne blaguait pas._

Donc le fait qu'il se prenne le canapé dans la figure ne devrait pas l'étonner... n'est-ce pas?

* * *

 **N/A:** Quel sale caractère...

Mais il est gentil aussi non?

A la prochaine!


	3. Gémeaux

**N.A:** Nihihi, je me suis bien amusée a écrire celui-là. Je me suis inspirée du caractère d'une de mes amies, née sous le signe du Gémeau...

Bref... Voici la suite!

* * *

Les aventures de Seiya: Le Temple des Gémeaux

Le Temple était calme.

Trop calme.

Tous savait ce qu'abritait ce temple.

Mais bon, Seiya n'était pas sensé le savoir.

Seiya traversait le temple quand il se baissa soudainement, évitant un couteau qui se planta dans le mur à côté de lui. Le mur à fondu au contact de la lame.

Ensuite il se fît propulser dans les couloirs lorsqu'une sorte de bombe explosa sous ses pieds. Le reste du sol avait disparus et il déglutit en comprenant que s'il avait été au plein milieu de la salle il aurait fini en bouillie.

Puis il s'est perdu dans les airs. Littéralement.

C'était lui où il n'y avait plus aucune _gravité_?!

Lorsqu'il réussit par miracle à s'en sortir, il atterrit dans une pièce noire.

En cherchant la lumière il tomba dans un truc. Heureusement il s'en sorti.

Mais lorsqu'il alluma la lumière il vit avec horreur qu'il avait été transformer en petit poney. Rose. Avec des ailes. Et des _paillettes_!

Il hurla de terreur et courra vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il tomba sur quelqu'un.

Une jolie petite blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Oh? Un invité?

Elle sourit. Il frissonna. _Au secours!_

-Tu viens pour jouer?

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-J'ai des tas de jeux! Par exemple des expériences chimiques explosive!

 _ **Noooooonnnnnnn!**_

Plus tard on entendit une explosion. Personne ne s'en soucia.

Ce n'était après tout que Mina, fille du couple Saga – Kanon -Mü. Chevalière des Gémeaux de son état. Et à ses heures perdues, scientifique psychopathe.

* * *

 **N.A:** Et oui, et oui, si mon amie en avait la possibilité, elle serait bien capable de ce genre de chose.

Et oui j'aime PAS Seiya.

La suite avec le Cancer!

Review?


	4. Cancer

**N.A:** Ni hi! Me voici de retour~

 **Invitée Spéciale:** Pas la Team Rocket! J'ai assez donné avec les chanson qui vous reste dans la tête comme...

 **N.A:** Rizvolution!

 **I.S:** Lustucu! Argh!

 **N.A:** Mouhahahaha!

* * *

Les aventures de Seiya: Le Temple du Cancer

Seiya avançait prudemment.

Après un Bélier traître, un Taureau susceptible et une Gémeau folle, il s'attendait à tout.

Surtout si s'était d'un Cancer dont on parlait.

Encore plus si c'est le fils de Deathmask!

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Non.

Mais alors pas du TOUT!

Un Cancer n'était pas triste! Un foutu sadique!

Il était sensé terrifier le plus brave des Chevalier jusqu'à lui faire crier maman rien en le regardant!

Alors pourquoi ...?

-Hey! Dégages tu gènes le naze!

Pourquoi Mikaëlo du Cancer ne faisait-il que regarder un match de foot ...?

-Tu gènes grave! Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges.

AH! Enfin il se prend un coups qui l'envoie valser!

...

Virait-il masochiste?

* * *

 **N.A:** C'est que ça change pas vraiment d'Angelo...

 **I.S:** Hun.

 **N.A:** Et comme le week end fût long, je vous donne rapidement le Chapitre 5, avec, vous devinez?


	5. Lion

**N.A:** Maintenant le Temple...

 **I.S:** Du Lion, maintenant on envois le Chap' et basta!

 **N.A:** Héééééé! J'avais préparée un super discours!

 **I.S:** Les gens s'en foute pas mal.

 **N.A:** _* par boudée dans son coin*_ Tous des méchants...

* * *

Les aventures de Seiya: Le Temple du Lion

Seiya en était sûr.

Oui, persuader même.

Le Sanctuaire était devenu fou!

Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il y est des félins dans la maison du Lion?!

…

Oui, sa question en elle même est étrange.

Bon, encore, si ce n'était que des chats. Sauf que ce n'était évidemment pas le cas.

Petits chatons côtoyaient ainsi les chats sauvages, les pumas, les panthères, les léopards et même des tigres et des lions.

Oh Sainte Athéna!

En plus les félins ont un bon odorat.

Ensuite Seiya sent le poney.

Et c'est comestible, le poney.

Pour finir, c'est l'heure du repas.

C'est pourquoi le pauvre Chevalier Pégase dû affronter sans merci des fauves affamés.

Mais alors qu'il avait finalement vaincu la dernière maudite bestiole, un feulement de rage retentit.

-MES TOUT PETITS! ESPECE D'ENFOIRE! MEURS!

Seiya faillit pleurer en voyant Aiomi, fils d'Aiolia, gardien du cinquième temple et amateur de félin.

Autant le dire, le jeune adolescent aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus l'envoya dans le décor.

* * *

 **N.A:** C'était bien? J'espère! Vous pouvez me le dire?

 **I.S:** En gros: envoyez des reviews svp. Fait', tu détestes Seiya hein?

 **N.A:** Je me rends compte qu'en fait je l'aime bien...

 **I.S:** What?!

 **N.A:** Ben oui! Sinon, qui torturais-je?

 **I.S:** Sadique.

 **N.A:** C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!

 **I.S:** Prochain Temple: La Vierge!


	6. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur**

Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé à mettre la suite. Il y avait les examens, ensuite c'était les vacances (avec son lot de problèmes...) et enfin, la rentrée!

Pour me faire pardonnée, je vais vous donnée _tous_ les chapitres que j'ai écrit.

Prêt(e)s à rire des malheurs de Seiya?


	7. Vierge

**N.A:** Maintenant voyons l'élève de Shaka ...

* * *

Les Aventures de Seiya: Le Temple de la Vierge

Seiya entrait dans le sixième temple avec méfiance.

Il avait survécu à un semblant des Enfers après tout.

Shaka était quelqu'un de paisible. Encore plus, vous êtes un explosif d'un simple éternuement.

Mais successeur de fils?

Vus que la Nouvelle Génération était, pour l'instant, aux yeux d'une bande de tarés, il gardait son jugement.

Plus il faut avouer il ne s'attendait pas de tout à léviter.

Surtout il ya aussi des plantes en lévitation.

Il en toucha une.

Et soudain un tentacule entoura son poignet, puis un autre sa jambe gauche.

Quelle baise?

Il existe de se libérer de l'emprise de la plante plus son étreinte ne fît que se resserrée.

-Si tu force, jamais tu ne pourras te libérer.

Seiya vît un jeune adolescent blond aux yeux verts, qui lévitait en position du Lotus et faisait comme si le fait que quelqu'un soit attaquer par une plante en pot était normal. C'était Shino de la Vierge.

Seiya demande si le jeune homme pourrait l'aider.

Sauf que.

-Désoler, mais c'est à toi de continuer ton chemin, je ne peux affronter à ta place l'épreuve qui est la tienne ...

Hacher. Il était un peu comme Shaka.

-... De plus je refuse catégoriquement de l'abîmer! Se sont des plantes très utiles (contrairement à toi en passant) pour la médecine. Si elles veulent le dévorer, ainsi que soit-il.

Non, finalement, Shino était très différent de Shaka.

Et pas en bien.


	8. Balance

**N.A:** Rappel: à mon grand désespoir, Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Sinon les Ors ne se serait pas fait dégommés par des bronzes, Saorie n'existerait pas, Seiya non plus ou alors il serait moins con, si les Chevaliers devaient revenir à la vie se serait à la manière de Mélisandre de Games of Thrones pour les gentils et à la manière du Roi de la Nuit (encore GOT) pour Hadès parce que se serait trop drôle et enfin Athéna aurait de vrais attaques. Mais comme Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi...

* * *

Les Aventures de Seiya: Le Temple de la Balance

Génération tarée !

Le Pégase avait échapper de peu à des plantes diaboliques et évidemment à tous ces sociopathes !

Mais heureusement, on dirait qu'il y avait au moins une personne saine d'esprit ici !

Lia de la Balance, fille de Milo du Scorpion l'avait accueillit avec le sourire, un thé et des biscuits.

Le pauvre Seiya avait faillit en pleurer.

Puis, après avoir discuter pendant un moment, il avait décider de poursuivre son chemin. En espérant que le reste de la Génération serait aussi sympathique que Lia.

Cependant, la jeune fille aux yeux bleu glace et aux longs cheveux châtains foncés eût un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

-Oh ? Tu veux passer ? Très bien...

Avait-il rêver ?

-... Mais dans ce cas là, tu devras survivre à mon épreuve.

Non ! Il n'avait pas rêver !

Son instinct lui disant de s'enfuir en courant, il le fît.

Mais alors, des tas de dragons de cosmos surgirent de tout part et l'attaquèrent.

Puis des pièges sur toutes les sorties et couloirs s'activèrent, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

Le sourire de la Chevalière de la Balance était doux et sadique, comme la Mort lorsqu'elle vous tend les bras.

Seiya faillit pleurer. Mais pas pour la même raison qu'au début.

Et il hurla lorsque la jeune fille décida de s'entraîner sur lui, son cri entendu dans tout le Sanctuaire.

Mais personne ne vînt l'aider, frémissant eux aussi de terreur.

Qui avait dérangée Lia de la Balance à l'heure du thé ?

Car oui, la Chevalière est une Thé-addicte.

Et elle n'aime pas recevoir des invités dérangeants à cette heure sacrée.

Le dernier à l'avoir fait était un Spectre. On a retrouvé que ses os.

Personne n'a osé demander ce qui c'était passé. Même les Juges n'ont rien voulu savoir.


	9. Scorpion

**N.A:** Rappel: à mon grand désespoir, Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Sinon les Ors ne se serait pas fait dégommés par des bronzes, Saorie n'existerait pas, Seiya non plus ou alors il serait moins con, si les Chevaliers devaient revenir à la vie se serait à la manière de Mélisandre de Games of Thrones pour les gentils et à la manière du Roi de la Nuit (encore GOT) pour Hadès parce que se serait trop drôle et enfin Athéna aurait de vrais attaques. Mais comme Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi...

* * *

Les Aventures de Seiya: Le Temple du Scorpion

Seiya entrait dans le Temple du Scorpion.

Avec Prudence.

Et Paranoïa.

Ses deux nouvelles amies.

Grâce à elle, il évita dès son arrivée au huitième Temple, les lances empoisonnées qui tombèrent du plafond pour se ficher dans le sol.

Des dagues empoisonnées surgirent de nul part pour tenter de le toucher.

Il traversa une pièce où il dû éviter des fils tranchants comme le rasoir et causant une brûlure infernale à quiconque les touchaient.

Il évita des mines.

Échappa aux fosses de serpents et scorpions venimeux.

Fît d'ours des descentes de lit.

Survécu face aux lances roquettes, aux bazookas, aux piranhas, aux épées ensorcelées, aux fléchettes empoisonnées, aux momies, aux fantômes et même à un cheval rose à paillettes carnivore- qui lui ressemblait lors du sinistre épisode au Temple des Gémeaux- et aux lapins bleus amateurs de viande humaine.

Seiya était fier.

A ce train là, il arriverait à passer sans trop de dommages !

Sauf qu'on dirait que les Parques le haïssent cordialement pour un obscure crime. Une histoire de gâteau volé apparemment.

Mais donc, Arya du Scorpion, fille de Deathmasque et sœur de Mikaëlo du Cancer arriva.

Elle écarquilla des yeux. Étonnée et en colère.

Surtout en colère.

-Qui à osé déclencher mes systèmes d'entraînement ? Et à un si bas niveau ? Il est tout déréglé maintenant !

La fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux or se tourna vers Seiya.

Qui déglutit.

Au loin, on entendit un hurlement de terreur pure.


	10. Sagittaire

**N.A:** Rappel: à mon grand désespoir, Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Sinon les Ors ne se serait pas fait dégommés par des bronzes, Saorie n'existerait pas, Seiya non plus ou alors il serait moins con, si les Chevaliers devaient revenir à la vie se serait à la manière de Mélisandre de Games of Thrones pour les gentils et à la manière du Roi de la Nuit (encore GOT) pour Hadès parce que se serait trop drôle et enfin Athéna aurait de vrais attaques. Mais comme Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi...

* * *

Les Aventures de Seiya : Le Temple du Sagittaire.

Le Chevalier Pégase courait pour sa vie.

Il était poursuivit par des flèches d'or.

Littéralement.

Le pire, s'était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Il avait rien fait cette fois!

Il était entré dans le temple et d'un coup des dizaines de flèches le poursuivirent pour lui trouer la peau!

Soudain face à lui arriva un jeune homme aux cheveux blond vénitien en tenue d'entraînement.

Qui avait les yeux bandés.

Et qui lui tira de nouvelles flèches dessus.

Seiya cria sous les rires de son agresseur.

Lorsque le Pégase ressembla à un hérisson, le Chevalier du Sagittaire s'en alla en riant.

-Faudra que je remercie Mina de m'avoir fourni cet automate d'entraînement! Il court vite en plus!

Puis il retira le bandeau sur ses yeux bleus et parti rejoindre le treizième temple.

Oui, Ryo du Sagittaire, fils d'Aioros, était naïf. Et fan d'entraînement.


	11. Capricorne

**N.A:** Rappel: à mon grand désespoir, Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Sinon les Ors ne se serait pas fait dégommés par des bronzes, Saorie n'existerait pas, Seiya non plus ou alors il serait moins con, si les Chevaliers devaient revenir à la vie se serait à la manière de Mélisandre de Games of Thrones pour les gentils et à la manière du Roi de la Nuit (encore GOT) pour Hadès parce que se serait trop drôle et enfin Athéna aurait de vrais attaques. Mais comme Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi...

* * *

Les Aventures de Seiya: Le Temple du Capricorne

Seiya avait peur.

Non il était même terrifié.

Tous ces enfants sont tarés.

Et dangereux.

Très dangereux même.

Or, le temple où il se trouve a en son sein le possesseur d'Excalibur, la plus tranchante des lames.

Survivrait-il cette fois?

Mais il devait l'avouer, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Devant lui, un garçon ressemblant beaucoup à son père, Shura, sautait de joie en regardant un match de foot.

-YEEAAAAH! PREND TOI CA MIKAËLO! Brailla Rodrigue en shootant dans un ballon.

Et le favori de Saori- Athéna se prit un ballon de foot en plein dans le crâne.

Puis des coups d'Excalibur puisque qu'il avait empêcher Rodrigue du Capricorne d'envoyer un ballon à son ami du quatrième temple.

Et parce qu'il gênait le terrain.

Oui, le nouveau Capricorne est un fan de football.


	12. Verseau

**N.A:** Rappel: à mon grand désespoir, Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Sinon les Ors ne se serait pas fait dégommés par des bronzes, Saorie n'existerait pas, Seiya non plus ou alors il serait moins con, si les Chevaliers devaient revenir à la vie se serait à la manière de Mélisandre de Games of Thrones pour les gentils et à la manière du Roi de la Nuit (encore GOT) pour Hadès parce que se serait trop drôle et enfin Athéna aurait de vrais attaques. Mais comme Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi...

* * *

Les Aventures de Seiya: Le Temple du Verseau

Il faisait froid.

Et dire qu'il pensait avoir connu le froid absolu après avoir passé autant de temps avec Camus et Hyoga...

Il s'était trompé, amèrement.

Mais franchement, qu'avait apprit le père à son rejeton?

Il y avait de la neige dans les couloirs! Des stalactics au plafond! Et même des blizzards!

Était-ce un pingouin qu'il avait croisé?

Non. Seiya décida que finalement, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il redoubla d'efforts pour sortir de l'Enfer des Glaces lorsqu'il la fît.

La Boulette.

 _L'Énorme_ Boulette.

Il avait renversé tout un pan de La Bibliothèque Sacrée et Ancestrale des Chevaliers du Verseau.

Celle qu'ils entretiennent avec amour et rigueur.

Or, manque de chance, Arzhvear du Verseau, fils de Camus du Verseau, essayait de trouver un nouveau type de classement pour cette illustre bibliothèque – par date? Ou par genre? Par pays d'origine?- et s'y cassait la tête car jamais vraiment satisfait; raison pour laquelle il n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

Pour en rajouter, c'était un pan de livres rares, coûteux et surtout, _surtout_ , très fragiles par leur ancienneté.

C'est pourquoi le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus électriques, qui ressemblait également beaucoup trop à Camus, sortit d'on ne sait où.

Et plissa des yeux jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles se réduisent à des fentes.

Les arachnides des Verseau pourront vous dire que ceci est une preuve de l'absolue fureur hors de contrôle de leurs Verseau.

-J'espère que tu a pensé à prendre des vêtements chauds, dit sournoisement Arzhvear.

Un Verseau qui fait de l'humour est effrayant fût la pensée de Seiya.

Personne ne pouvait le nier.

Ceux aux alentours nieront avoir entendu le cri de douleur du Pégase.


	13. Poissons

**N.A:** Rappel: à mon grand désespoir, Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Sinon les Ors ne se serait pas fait dégommés par des bronzes, Saorie n'existerait pas, Seiya non plus ou alors il serait moins con, si les Chevaliers devaient revenir à la vie se serait à la manière de Mélisandre de Games of Thrones pour les gentils et à la manière du Roi de la Nuit (encore GOT) pour Hadès parce que se serait trop drôle et enfin Athéna aurait de vrais attaques. Mais comme Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi...

* * *

Les Aventures de Seiya : Le Temple des Poissons

Un seul...

Plus qu'un seul et il serait libre!

 _Libéré, délivré...!_

 _ **Chers lecteurs, suite: 1) au massacre épouvantable que pourrait engendrer une telle représentation musicale pour vos tympans, sachant que la source de l'auteur y a perdu les siens en tentant de transmettre cette histoire, 2) ainsi q'aux très certainement probables poursuites que les studios Disney pourraient engager pour avoir littéralement réduit une chanson populaire en symphonie démoniaque et absolument indécente, l'auteur ne vous confiera pas les détails de la joie de Seiya lié à toute capacité vocalise de soprano.**_

La seule chose qu'on a le droit de vous dévoiler, ce sont les conséquences.

D'abord, la chanson a fait fuir un troupeau de chevaux appartenant à Saori – pourquoi les a t-elle mis là? Mystère – mais voilà.

Pour fuir le canasson ailé, les autres canassons ont décidés de passer par le jardin des Chevaliers des Poissons.

Mais ces Chevaliers tiennent à leurs roses.

Même si elles sont empoisonnées.

 _Surtout_ si elles sont empoisonnées.

C'est pourquoi Seiya fût très surpris (ignore-t-il ses performances musicales?) quand des roses noires tentèrent de se planter dans son sternum.

Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert d'un garçon aux cheveux chatains, il faillit se prendre pour un martyr.

Presque.

Parce qu'Alban, fils d'Aphrodite des Poissons, lui balança d'autres roses en disant:

-Pas touche à mes fleurs, abrutit dégénéré.

Le Pégase sût qu'il allait souffrir.

Peut être même deviendrait-il castra.


	14. Temple du Pope

**N.A:** Rappel: à mon grand désespoir, Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Sinon les Ors ne se serait pas fait dégommés par des bronzes, Saorie n'existerait pas, Seiya non plus ou alors il serait moins con, si les Chevaliers devaient revenir à la vie se serait à la manière de Mélisandre de Games of Thrones pour les gentils et à la manière du Roi de la Nuit (encore GOT) pour Hadès parce que se serait trop drôle et enfin Athéna aurait de vrais attaques. Mais comme Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi...

* * *

Les Aventures de Seiya : Le Temple du Pope

Seiya arriva à son Elysion.

Son Nirvana.

Son Paradis.

Son Oasis dans le désert fertile en sociopathes et psychopathes.

Alias le treizième temple.

Il avait enfin fini par traverser tous les maudits temples!

Il avait triompher des sales gosses tarés!

Il avait survécu!

Et maintenant, il allait trouver Athéna et lui dirent que c'était une très mauvaise idée de prendre comme Chevaliers de tels phénomènes.

Sauf que.

Il avait oublier Menma.

N'avait-il pas dit qu'il l'attendrait au temple du Pope?

C'est pourquoi Seiya se figea en arrivant dans la salle du trône. _Ils_ étaient là.

 _Tous._

-Ben t'en a mis du temps, pauv' type! Fît Mikaëlo.

-Bah, il devait avoir du mal à monter, dit Kagaho.

-Sûr que c'est un papy, rajoute Aiomi.

-Dois-je te rappeler que nos parents sont plus âgés que lui? Fît Ryo.

-Justement, se sont nos vieux, dit Mina.

-Certes, cependant nous leur devons un minimum de respect logiquement, non? Dit Rodrigue.

-Exactement. Ne serait-ce parce que se sont nos aînés en tant que Chevaliers, ajoute Arzhvear.

-Ouais, cependant celui-là n'est pas vraiment sportif, alors j'en est rien à faire, intervient Arya.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a casser ton jeu? Demande Menma.

-Non, parce que Pégase n'est pas très fort contrairement à la légende, dit Shino.

-Lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire puis contre Hadès, je rappelle qu'il a eût l'aide d'Athéna, dit Lia.

-C'était évident, il n'aurait jamais pût vaincre seul nos parents sinon, affirma Alban.

Seiya sentit ses nerfs lâcher.

Le cri de détresse, d'horreur et de terreur purs firent trembler même l'Olympe dans ses fondations les plus profondes et sûres. Beaucoup frémirent.

Les jeunes Chevaliers de la Nouvelle Génération, eux, totalement inconscients du nombres de guerres qu'ils feront éviter par leur simple présence, abandonnaient le corps du Pégase pour partir regarder la fin du match de foot que regardaient Rodrigue et Mikaëlo.

Si certains n'aimaient pas le foot, il venait au moins pour manger des cookies.

Car oui, tous le monde aime les cookies.

* * *

 **N.A:** Et c'était le dernier chapitre ~

J'ai été contente (morte de rire) d'écrire cette histoire. Les personnages (de mon invention et de celle de Arya Kuren Historia, camarade de délire et amie) vont me manquer. Peut être écrirais-je à nouveau sur eux un jour?

Reviews?


End file.
